Marcus Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} | death cause = | occupation = Businessman | title = | residence = South Africa | parents = Justin Barber Donna Logan | siblings = Carter Walton (adoptive) | spouse = Dayzee Leigh (2012-) | romances = Steffy Forrester Amber Moore | children = Rosie Forrester (daughter with Amber) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Stephen Logan Wesley Barber Beth Henderson Valerie Lowell | greatgrandparents = Helen Logan (maternal great-grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Brooke Logan Katie Logan Storm Logan (deceased) Walter Barber (great-uncle) | cousins = Emma Barber Rick Forrester Bridget Forrester Hope Logan R.J. Forrester Jack Marone Flo Fulton Will Spencer (first cousin, once removed) (first cousin, once removed) (second cousin) (adoptive second cousin) (second cousin) (second cousin, once removed (second cousin, once removed) | nieces/nephews = Eric Forrester III (deceased) Nicole Marone (deceased) Logan Knight Lizzy Forrester | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #084B8A | color text = white |othernames = Marcus Barber}} Marcus Barber Forrester (formerly Walton) is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. The character has been portrayed by Texas Battle from 2008 to 2013. Biography Adopted by Mr. & Mrs Walton, Marcus is the biological son of Donna Logan and Justin Barber, was adopted Eric Forrester during his marriage to Donna. Marcus is first introduced attending the funeral of his biological uncle, Storm Logan. After his arrival, he begins working at Forrester Creations. He is revealed to be the biological son of Donna Logan and Justin Barber, but he was adopted by Eric Forrester during Donna Logan's marriage to Eric Forrester. Marcus explained that the Waltons were good to him, but he never felt that he connected with them emotionally. Saying that "they just want him to be happy" they let go of their parental rights which permitted him to be adopted by wealthy Eric Forrester. Eric gives Marcus a position at Forrester Creations in the shipping department, working with Eric's granddaughter Steffy Forrester. Steffy and Marcus instantly click, and begin to date. Donna warns Marcus to be cautious of Steffy. The Unstable Pamela Douglas (Steffy's great-aunt) convinces Steffy to spy on Marcus, which she does. When Steffy learns the truth about Marcus being Donna's child, she is angry about him not telling her. Later Marcus became head of shipping at the company, becoming Steffy's boss, complicating their relationship after his mother Donna fired Steffy's entire family. Despite being Steffy's boss, he is still deeply in love with his mother's step-granddaughter. Marcus finally wised up to Owen Knight's conniving and manipulation of his mother that he finally had a confrontation with him. After sharing his concerns with his aunt, Brooke Logan, and after talking it over with his mother, Donna finally lets Owen go, realizing that she was acting on impulse, aided and abetted by Owen. Owen went back to San Diego, and Marcus, to celebrate, took Steffy and played hooky from work to have fun on the beach. However, unbeknownst to Marcus, Owen still stayed in Los Angeles; and convinced Donna to not sign the papers to take Eric off the ventilator. Owen convinced Marcus that Ridge was wanting to do in Eric; and Marcus confronted him. Ridge admitted what he did was wrong, but he also told Marcus to stay away from Steffy, his daughter. Marcus tried to break it off with her, but she still felt in love with him. They had a wonderful time at Bikini Beach. Marcus however, later remembered that Eric had been given a bottle of gin from Owen, and he had suspicions that something had been put in it. He convinced Bridget that something was horribly amiss, and asked her to do a toxicology test on her father. Bridget did so, and was shocked to discover that on a blood sample that had been taken when Eric had come into the hospital, that there was a high level of the poison in that sample. When she revealed the results to Owen, Donna and Marcus, that was enough proof for him to accuse Owen of poisoning Eric to get at Donna and the Forrester fortune. Eventually it was revealed that Pamela herself had poisoned Eric with a contaminated Lemon Bar, and thanks to Marcus' investigative ability, this has allowed Ridge to relent in his opinion of Marcus, and allowed Steffy to continue seeing him, which overjoys her. However, Marcus becomes an accidental victim of the demented Pamela, when she orders him to pick up a shipment, and he is attacked by a giant cobra, which was meant for his mother. Marcus continues his relationship with Steffy after recovering from his cobra bite. Steffy breaks up with him after becoming attracted to Rick. This attraction, a result of the death of her sister Phoebe, caused nearly every character on the show intense pain. Marcus later dates Dayzee Leigh, a young woman who works with the homeless. However, the relationship doesn't work out, and Dayzee later becomes involved with Steffy's older brother Thomas Forrester. She and Thomas end up breaking up, and Dayzee reunites with Marcus. Amber Moore gives birth to a baby girl. When a DNA test reveals that Marcus is the father, not Liam Spencer or Oliver Jones, it is revealed that he and Amber had a brief romance resulting in her pregnancy. They name their daughter Ambrosia Barber Forrester and nicknames her Rosie. Amber's attempts to have a relationship with Marcus end up not happening because of his rekindled romance with Dayzee. On March 21, 2012, Marcus proposes to Dayzee, and she accepts. On July 24, 2012, Marcus and Dayzee marry. Months later, Marcus began having an obsession with texting, unable to get away from his phone for even a few seconds and one night, while texting Dayzee while driving, he inadvertently ran over Dayzee's friend, Anthony Wallace. While exchanging vows, Marcus was arrested by Lieutenant Baker. Thomas and his then-girlfriend, Caroline Spencer did their own investigation and were confused when a mechanic fixing Marcus' car revealed that only his tire was in need of fixing. Thomas and Caroline soon found a survelliance camera showing that Anthony was struck by another car and Marcus had hit a pothole, around the same time. Marcus was released and exonerated for Anthony's accident but was disciplined for texting while driving. In 2013, Marcus is thrilled when his adoptive brother, Carter Walton, arrives in Los Angeles and proudly introduces him to Dayzee. Carter helped out Dayzee and Marcus when a woman named Maya Avant from Dayzee's past suddenly appears and demands the baby daughter she had given up for adoption years ago back into her life. When Marcus comes across the adoption papers, he showed them to Carter, who is a lawyer, study them. Dayzee admitted that during her time on Skid Row, she allowed attorneys to handle the adoption and wasn't sure if money had changed hands. Carter soon realizes that Maya does indeed have the right to know who adopted her daughter and after hearing Dayzee's admission, he reveals that Dayzee could be charged with trafficking. Carter, Marcus, and Dayzee soon begin searching for Maya's daughter only to find out that she along with her adoptive parents were killed in a tragic car crash. Dayzee broke the heartbreaking news to Maya, but Maya forgives her. Later, after Carter met Rick Forrester, Marcus convinced Rick to hire Carter as the company's attorney to help out with problems of patent and counterfeiting. Later on in 2013, Dayzee reveals that Marcus is on a Forrester business trip in South Africa, but still keeping in touch with the family. Crimes Committed *Posed as catering staff for his uncle, Storm Logan's memorial service so he could meet his mother, Donna Logan. *Had Donna Logan delivered to the Forrester Mansion in a crate. *Kept quiet about Bill Spencer Jr.'s plot to derail his cousin, Hope Logan's wedding. *Arrested for vehicular manslaughter as a result of texting while driving, but later declared that he hit a pothole, and someone else hit the person, with Caroline Spencer and Thomas Forrester's help, Marcus was released. Hospitalizations and Maladies *Briefly hospitalized due to a venomous snakebite. References Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:African American characters Category:Off the show